


lay my hands on heaven

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: eden era; crowley helps out his curious angel
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	lay my hands on heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically an anniversary gift for my lovely partner so like thank them for this

"doesn't it... don't you think that would hurt?" aziraphale bursts out after a moment of trepid, unbearably vacant silence. crowley glances up from the makeshift nest of leaves he's made on the forest floor - napping grounds for later, in a more serpentine form - and gives him a questioning look.

"what? what they're doing?" he asks, gesturing with a tilt of his head over to the distant shape of eden's new humans - adam and eve, they've been named - absolutely engrossed with each other.

"seems to me they're enjoying it." he states blankly, not giving the prospect much more thought than that.

"well, yes, they _seem_ to be. i'm simply worried about poor eve. the whole ordeal is a bit... _unbalanced,_ in my opinion." aziraphale continues fussing. crowley can tell the angel's been dwelling on this topic for quite some time now. he's got spare fabric of his robes bunched up between his fingers, gripping it like a holy vice. and he can't stop fidgeting, shifting from heel to toe, left to right.

"how so?" crowley asks him, understanding he must be looking for somebody to sympathize with his point of view.

"well - well i, i may have, er, _dabbled_ in a sampling of the practice myself. and - and i found it to be quite uncomfortable, to say the least." aziraphale admits, red in the face, and squirming to such an extent crowley nearly expects him to go taking off flying any moment now. that would be less surprising than an admission so - so _descriptive,_ coming from something so clean. one of heaven's finest, getting his hands dirty. it's a sinful thought to behold, and crowley beholds it quite thoroughly.

"oh, angel, you've not been doing it right, then. what did you use?" crowley offers a round of gratuitous pity, knowing it'll prick under the angel's skin more than anything else.

"just fingers. mine, if you must know." aziraphale tells him, huffing with an indignant puff of his chest.

"did you hurt your _ssself,_ angel?" crowley toys with him further, rising to his feet, and starting to circle him carefully in that subtle, unsettling way he's mastered quite well. "i'd suggest being a little bit gentler, though i'd never have imagined such a divine creature would like it so _rough._ "

and aziraphale bristles then, eyes brimming heavy with humiliated, insensible tears as he says, "that's the whole point! i _didn't_ like it. it was all quite horrendously painful, and for no eventual pay-off!"

crowley softens his approach. "'course, of course. the pay-off is _positively splendid,_ once you get to it."

aziraphale's sensibilities only appear further marred by crowley's playful mimicking. his lower lip juts out in an adorable, round pout. and his mouth is so pink, good god, crowley wants to have a go at feeling it quiver against his own while he's fucking the angel raw. wants to feel him break away from the kiss just to whimper and _beg,_ satan knows he'd beg so prettily.

"it's still - " aziraphale's confidence dwindles. "it's still sore there, too."

he sniffs the words, sounding all the more hurt for his troubles. crowley can hardly resist but to take some mild mercy on him. he is only an angel, after all. any spite or hopes at a bitter vengeance he might have held before meeting aziraphale flew straight out the window once they'd actually started talking. 

the bottom line happens to be, unfortunately for him, that this angel is _nice._ nice, and soft, and trusting. he's never once been scared of crowley. never once backed away from him with shivering, shrouding intent. oh, he's so _sweet,_ too. offering crowley shelter from the cold - with his sword, his only means of self defense - because really, if anyone's going to be that snakelike, they ought to protect themselves from the bitter chill of freshly made winds and such. gorgeous, lovely angel. crowley wants to be the one to make him feel good now. crowley wants to show him how nice it can be.

"do you want some help? want somebody to make it better?" crowley shoots his shot, hoping the anxious twitch of his last minute doubt is entirely invisible to aziraphale. after all, he has to be the suave, upfront one here. that's a demon's duty, didn't you know?

aziraphale fumbles over the concept in his mind for a surprisingly short number of seconds. eventually settling on a quiet "yes, i suppose."

crowley's quick to lay him down the second he's got permission. keeping close watch of aziraphale's timid, tight-lipped frown as he pushes him into the dirt. he trembles when crowley lifts the hem of his robes in quick, liberal increments. _sweet, shy little angel, you don't even know what you've gotten yourself into._

"be good for me, darling, and try not to move too much. it'll make my job easier." he says, already anticipating the wonder of having to hold aziraphale down, fucking into him while he's bound and defenseless. he could miracle some kind of restraints, perhaps. and the angel seems the type to like that. if his willingness to allow the _enemy_ pleasure with his body is anything to go by.

"angel," crowley starts, sounding a little more stern than intended. "i'm going to need something to work with here."

aziraphale flinches as he gropes over the smooth skin between his thighs. still ruefully sensitive, even without an effort of any kind.

"right, of course! my a-apologies." he stammers, eyes squeezing shut as he centers in on molding something out of nothing - a more difficult procedure than it might have seemed from an outside perspective.

"oh, _angel,_ that's sweet, and all for me?" crowley croons delicately, tracing his fingers over the outer bit of his labia. aziraphale hopes he's done a good job of it. he actually prefers the look of this effort - how soft and tender everything is. supple, warm, unintimidating flesh. it's not nearly as imposing looking as a - ... well, aziraphale can hardly bring himself to say the word, can he?

"so pretty, and so _soft_ too. interesting choice to go hairless, haven't seen eve try that yet." crowley continues fondling at him aimlessly. a lazy, impassive tone to everything he does. as if he couldn't care less about actually getting aziraphale off, he just wants to savor him for the time being. enjoy the body he's been offered so carelessly, so _naively._

"i - i simply wanted to make things - _easier_ for you." aziraphale gasps, tripping over his words when crowley drags a finger up through his slick, quivering slit. "what - what is that?"

crowley grins with just the slightest spike of teeth. "this?" he says, drawing his fingers away for aziraphale to get a better view of the slick-sheened, glistening tips.

"you're wet, angel. that's just what your body does when it's getting ready for, y'know, this." he explains, passing over aziraphale's twitching, undoubtedly tight hole once more. this time just with his thumb, using his other fingers to help part aziraphale's labia. aziraphale shudders at the cold air in very, very warm places. his clit pulses, and crowley can’t get enough of just seeing him bared and open like this. entirely vulnerable, desperate to be touched by something dangerous, something unpredictable. 

he presses down over his clit, grinding against it with the pad of his thumb until aziraphale’s thighs are jerking inwards. his legs wracked with subtle tremors, completely incapable of restraining themselves. crowley’s fingers curl around his ankles, tugging both legs down until they’re both flush with the ground. spreading his thighs just the slightest bit wider as well, and ignoring the hot flush of aziraphale’s cheeks as he turns his head to look away, clamping his eyes shut.

“good angel,” crowley mutters. “don’t worry, just let me make this good for you.”

his head delves between aziraphale’s legs, the tip of his tongue prodding at aziraphale’s clit a wet, hot startle for the angel to process. aziraphale’s hips jump, he’s flinchy and uncoordinated as crowley licks up through his slit. parting his folds with the width of his tongue, and flicking over aziraphale’s clit with an earnest, heavy pressure. he nestles closer, wraps his lips around the bud, and suckles as if he’s fevered with aziraphale’s taste. 

aziraphale lets out a weak, squeaky sort of sound, and crowley - were he in any less of a state himself - might have thought to tease him for it. so precious, so darling, his _darling_ angel. what a pleasant lover he’s made of a demon. what a wicked, _wicked_ angel to be able to twist a creature of hell into doing his bidding, serving him dutifully. 

when he pulls back, aziraphale’s cunt is swollen and wet. flushed red, and slick with a mix of crowley's spit, and his own arousal. he whines, a small, pleading noise, and grabs for crowley hopelessly. his hands grasping little but the thin, weightless air that's gone hot and heavy, fogging up his weary head. he takes a moment to rub his eyes clear, hoping to straighten himself out somewhat, and then - then crowley's fingers - he’s feeling around _inside_ of him.

" _gentle,_ please be - _oh,_ it doesn't… it doesn't hurt?" aziraphale whimpers, rutting his hips down with an anxious, nerve-laced curiosity. crowley laughs, it's a warm, antagonising sound. and aziraphale doesn't even have the wits to show shame for his pleasures. obviously, he's mortified, flushed pink with the opposition's fingers pressing up inside him. but there's no use in fighting what he wants so badly. what he’s been wanting. better to enjoy it, even with the complimentary humiliation.

"you like it, angel? that feel good?" crowley chuckles. "knew you would. it's so _tight,_ no wonder you started off on the wrong foot. a sweet, clumsy little angel like you? you can't do all that on your own. you need someone who can show you what to do. someone to take care of you."

aziraphale whines openly, reaching down to rub at his now throbbing, unattended to clit. he presses into it, pushing down with enough force to make himself pulse and sob. crowley smiles something devilish, tugging aziraphale’s hand back, and leaving his clit sorely disregarded.

aziraphale cries, " _crowley,_ you can't! i need you to touch me, need you to touch me there. please, _please,_ crowley."

"i am touching you, angel." crowley clicks his tongue, crooking his fingers just to punctuate the message.

"it's not enough." aziraphale tells him, wide-eyed and beyond desperate. "i felt - feels like i'm going to - _ohgod,_ please!"

crowley's thumb rolls aziraphale’s clit in fierce, fervent circles. not letting up until aziraphale’s shaking from it, making all sorts of sweet, babbly little sounds until he finally, _finally_ cums. head thumping against solid ground, and wings batting with every overheating wave he endures.

crowley hurries to scramble up on his knees. tugging his robes up, and fisting at the hard, red-tipped cock he's made for himself to center his arousal. aziraphale prods at him weakly, wrapping loose fingers around his wrist, and pulling his hand away. he lets his legs fall even further spread, propositioning crowley with the shyest, most agonizingly embarrassed glance the demon's ever seen.

"not inside," aziraphale instructs. "it's just - just someplace to rut against. you know, gyrating, grinding, all those - those _physical_ things."

and crowley doesn't have the words to thank him, but he hopes the angel knows how grateful he is. he falls upon him within seconds, pinning aziraphale down by the sheer force of his weight, and sliding his cock between the wet, waiting folds of his clenching pussy. aziraphale does his best to encourage him all the while, a way of returning the favor, crowley supposes. scratching under the neckline of his robes, letting his nails dig into the soft, smooth skin between his shoulder blades. he rakes a fine path up the trail of his spine. and crowley - crowley can hardly take it. he has to cum - has to, _has_ to.

"th-thank you - oh, thank you crowley. you're so good to me. please, you can let go now. please, let go for me. i wanna feel it." aziraphale praises him profusely, leaning into his neck to press his mouth, warm and open, to the spot just beneath his earlobe. crowley's hips stutter, and he spills over aziraphale's thighs. sinking down against his angel, chest heaving, entirely wracked for breath.

"thank you," aziraphale continues, rubbing the soft mass of his curls, stroking against his scalp. "thank you so very much, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> service top crowley is the only crowley good night


End file.
